sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Holiday in Enchancia
"Holiday in Enchancia" is the twenty-third episode of Sofia the First, and it is the first Christmas themed episode. Overview A storm keeps King Roland from arriving home for the Wassailia holidays, so Sofia and her family try to find him. Unfortunately, they get stuck in a blizzard along with a village man with his family. With the help of the animals and Aurora, they find their father and spend Wassailia together. Plot It's Sofia's first Wassailia in the castle and, after waking up, she immediately gets into the spirit through a song. Sofia is looking forward to spending Wassailia with her family and lighting the Wassailia Candle, while James and Amber are looking to the Wassailia Feast and opening their presents. When Sofia asks where Roland is, Miranda tells her that Roland and Baileywick are out on urgent Royal Business. In town, it turns out that Roland's urgent Royal Business is actually buying Amber, James, and Sofia some last-minute gifts. Meanwhile, Sofia gives Minimus his gift, candied carrots, and discovers that the flying horses except Minimus are sick. Later, the Royal Carriage gets caught in a blizzard on the way back to the castle, and the spooked horses break away from the coach, stranding Roland, Baileywick, and the others in the forest. Luckily, a woodsman comes by and offers them shelter which Roland, at Baileywick's urging, accepts. When Sofia gets back to the castle, Sofia finds her mother in a worried state about Roland, and becomes worried too, because she agrees that her father should have come back by now. Miranda summons Constable Miles and asks him to prepare the Royal Carriage. Since Minimus is the only flying horse that's not sick, he's hitched to the coach. Miles, Miranda, Amber, James, and Sofia take off to find Roland. What nobody notices is that Clover, Robin, and Mia are also on the coach because they want to help Sofia find Roland. They fly through the sky searching for Roland. They notice the King's Horses rampaging without the coach and realize that something must've happened to Roland. The blizzard becomes so fierce that they are forced to land. Sofia asks her mother and Miles "What do we do now?" Miles tells the young princess that she should get back in the coach and wait out the storm. Sofia is too worried about her father to comply, but her mother tells her that Roland's fine, but when Sofia asks her how she knows all this, all Miranda can say is "I just do." Sofia, who can't be satisfied with "I just do" as an answer, goes to Minimus and asks him what he thinks they should do, but Minimus can't do anything in a crisis other than panic uncontrollably. Suddenly, Sofia amulet starts to glow and, knowing this means a summoning is about to happen, Sofia heads into the forest so nobody can see it happen and gets there just in time for the amulet to summon Princess Aurora. When Sofia asks if she came to help, Aurora states that it's not her help she needs, but Sofia insists that she does and tells her about her problem. Aurora tells her she can get all the help she needs from her animal friends and then vanishes. Sofia finally finds out that Clover, Mia, and Robin came with her. She asks them to tell the animals of the forest to search for her father. They all comply except Clover who'd "rather sit in the warm, toasty sleigh with Sofia." The forest animals search everywhere for Roland and finally find him in the woodcutter's cottage lamenting that he can't spend Wassailia with his family. Mia and Robin return and tell Sofia that they found Roland. Unfortunately, all Miranda, Amber, and James can hear is chirping. Sofia, who knows that she can't tell her family what her bird friends are saying without revealing her secret regarding the Amulet of Avalor, states " I think they're trying to tell us something." A confused Mia states " We're not trying. We just said it!" Robin reminds her "Mia, they don't know she can talk to us." and tells Sofia to come outside. Thinking quickly, Sofia states "I think they know where Dad is." and hops out of the coach. Miranda, who's completely unaware of the fact that Sofia has powers and completely aware of the fact that Sofia has no regard for her own personal safety, panics and goes after her telling her "Sofia! Wait!" Miranda gets out of the coach and stops Sofia telling her "Sofia, I know you wish we could be with Dad. I do too and we will. We'll all be together soon. But not now, not tonight. As much as you want to believe it, the bird don't know where he is." But Sofia is able to prove that she's right with the Royal Flag and convinces everyone to follow a white owl to the woodcutter's cottage where they reunite with Roland. Roland tells them everything. Sofia, who already got what she wanted for Wassailia, gives her presents to the woodcutter's children with her brother and sister following suit. They celebrate their reunion and Wassailia with a carol. Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Holiday specials Category:Disney Princess Episodes Category:Holiday Episodes